


Null and Void

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A - “How many void puns can I shove in a single block of text” or "Void Powers are not a toy"</p><p>"The first time it happens, he blames it on ear valves an sweat, as if that had not been a problem he had fixed hundreds of thousands of sweeps ago"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null and Void

The first time it happens, he blames it on ear valves and sweat, as if that had not been a problem he had fixed hundreds of thousands of sweeps ago, as if even Rufioh, who hardly knew - or cared - about the inner workings of his machinery, was ignorant to the fact that if need be, the ear valves in his head piece would open and let out an almost cartoonish jet of steam, that it was one of the silliest aspects of Horuss' suit, even if very much necessary.

But he finds that he had to lie, because to explain that the last minute or so of conversation had been completely devoid of sound seems impossible for a troll of science such as himself: contagious deafness was not something that happened - and even if Rufioh's voice was hardly ever raised above a whisper most of the time, he knew how to attune his equine ears to the soft murmuring of his matesprit.

-

The second time happens barely fifteen minutes later: he's alone and forgets the episode entirely. It wasn't anything of notice anyway; it could be deleted, erased like it didn't matter. He loved Rufioh and had been with him for eons, what could he tell him that he didn't know already?

-

There are third, fourth and fifth times, all three coincide with conversations with his matesprit and in all three and something goes missing, something is forgotten, and something never was.

-

The penultimate time he hears only his own voice: there's a flash of dark blue wings, a plea to search within himself for control, break this nothingness before it takes everything away, it ended for good Horuss, but you still love him, it was good while it lasted, so do not let yourself forget. 

Please.

And it's raw and desperate and there are tears in both of their eyes.

But it only lasts until the vacuum in his alternate self's lungs chokes before erasing him completely.

_(What is Justice and Heroism if you never existed?)_

Still, to remember seeing yourself swallowed by your own aspect would not do, at least the memory erasure is standard to the point of no longer counting as a standalone incident by now.

-

The last time it happens, they're back in the forest and it feels real to the point of illusion; a swan song of memory. 

The trees are more vivid than they ever were, accurate to the smell of musk and torch oil that they had forgotten, exact to the very shade of pinkish light that shone from the single moon of Beforus under which they met. 

And he can only say _"I never held you in much consideration, rust blood. Get out of my sight"_ \- much to said rust blood's confusion but ultimate and final dismissal - through the coldest of silences and leers.

The Void within him rests, satisfied in the knowledge that its master won't ever suffer the loss of what he never knew.

So Rufioh leaves, the bubble dissolves to Horuss' old respite block.

There are only his bows, there are only his automata, there are only his hoof beasts.

These are the only things he ever cared about, and he's content in never having known any better.


End file.
